


Dream Within Dreams

by Hey_you_can_never_have_enough_cats



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Dreaming, Fluff, High School, High school Ritsu!, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Ritsu read too many manga it starts to inluence his dreams, Romance, Takano is patient but can he really wait any longer...?, Takano-sensei!, Teacher x Student, age gap, but I really need Ritsu's confession!, innuendoes???, koi janai, kore wa yume da, life is a dream, no clue, only God knows..., tagging as story progesses, two idiots helpless in love, what have i written?, will I continue this...?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_you_can_never_have_enough_cats/pseuds/Hey_you_can_never_have_enough_cats
Summary: Dream after dream Ritsu found himself unable to escape one undeniable fact: he loved Takano more than anything else in this world.Ritsu: NO WAY! And what is with these manga plot-like dreams ??!! Can one really have an overdosis on shoujo romance? Shit!! This is all a dream, it can not be real!! THIS CAN'T BE LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Takano + fandom: Just confess already, will you now?!Press Kudos/comment for confession~
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Kudos: 7





	Dream Within Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Since Ritsu tends to have rather lot of dreams (that are actually flashbacks lol) involving Takano, that range from sweet, funny to heartbreaking, I thought we need some real dreams. And well, because he started reading that insane amount of manga while not use this to spice things up??

_“But in dreams_

_I can hear your voice_

_And in dreams_

_We will meet again.”_

_(In dreams by Howard Shore and Fran Walsh from the Lord of the Rings – Fellowship of the Ring)_

_Ah, this is bad_. (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

_(His breathing became heavier. The feelings were overwhelming. The warmth was so intense. It was impossible to distinguish between their heartbeats...)_

It was already the third week of school. Almost everything was going on as usually. That is, the teachers droning on their lectures, and the students, some pretending to pay attention, while others were seriously taking notes. So, nothing out of the ordinary. 

???

_Sigh._

_(The closeness of skin on skin felt so real, it should be his imagination…not even in his wildest dreams he thought it possible – to be one with that person.)_

_Yep, I’m totally screwed_. (〃＞＿＜;〃)

Shaking his head, as if to disperse the absolutely not innocent images that were burnt into his mind, Ritsu was having a very hard time to concentrate on the lesson. And to be fair the culprit was none other than the one teaching at precisely this moment.

 _There it is again. Does this happen now, because I view the world through some rose-colored glasses, or what? Ugh… I can’t be this cliché, can I? _(ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

Seating innocently on his desk was a little cherry blossom petal. Looking extremely frail, as if about to melt like a snow flake. Ritsu could only stare at it in silent astonishment. The windows were all closed. How did it find its way to his desk? Speaking strictly, this was already defying science. Their classroom was situated in a part of the school building rather distant from the sakura trees.

_Wait a minute – this is not a cherry blossom!_ Ritsu gasped.

Or so he thought. But right in front of his very eyes the petal actually transformed into a tiny butterfly.

 _Am I hallucinating?_ ლ(¯ロ¯"ლ)

No one in the class seemed to notice this strange occurrence. Then again, as Ritsu continued to look quite intently at the cherry butterfly. Gently it stirred its almost translucent wings and drifting away from his desk the cute insect floated towards the now lecturing teacher. After circling its target slowly for a while the _sakura-fly_ landed very deftly on the upper left corner of the teacher’s black glasses, fitting there like a missing puzzle piece… Ritsu could stare at that man whose jet black hair framed his face smoothly, forever and ever more… Especially, since this was no one else but his lover – Takano-sensei.

_Ah, what am I thinking in the middle of a class…I must be dreaming…On top of everything else…_

“…dera”

…

“ONODERA!” ٩(ఠ益ఠ)۶

A very angry sounding voice resounded in the instantly super quiet classroom. If someone dropped a needle, it would be heard even in the furthest corners of rather spacious place. It was a voice that sent chills through Ritsu’s back, but not only because he was afraid or shocked out of his reverie.

“YES, SIR?!”

A flustered Ritsu jumped from his seat and totally failed to hide his surprise from being called out so suddenly. In his fright he almost stumbled upon his own feet, earning him more than a few snickers and laughs from his classmates.

Takano-sensei shook his head in disbelieve, pinching the bridge of his nose with his long fingers, the man let out an inaudible sigh. _I must be a hopeless case – or else why would I find his klutziness so endearing? Hah…I just want to go over and hug him…_ Ritsu had the surreal experience of hearing the teacher’s thoughts. That couldn’t be right, could it?

Seeing the frowning eyebrows in consternation, Ritsu bowed down as if hit by lightning, erupting in his infamous avalanche like ‘Sumimasen’ speech.

This in return got him even more chuckles as well as sighs from the teacher.

“You know, Onodera, if you have no intention in paying attention, the door is always open for you to go and spent your time otherwise. I have no time to waste on people who are half-assed during lessons.”

Ritsu flinched in place. Somehow he wanted to argue but nothing came to mind that he could admitted openly in class without giving himself away and, by this, be labeled insane.

“Useless.”

Takano-sensei muttered under his breath. It was clearly audible throughout the classroom.

“Oh, and one more thing.” The teacher was now smiling and his eyes full of unspeakable promises. Takano-sensei stretched out his arm and made a beckoning gesture with his hand towards Ritsu.

“Come see me after class, Onodera <3” ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu

_Oh my God! You’re not flirting in class with me now, right?_

More laughter. Someone whistled.

“Wah~ You sure are loved by our Sensei, Ricchan!” 

Although it had a somewhat ironic ring, Ritsu didn’t know whether he should laugh or cry. _You’ve no idea how right you are…_

“Hey! My warning doesn’t apply exclusively to Onodera. You guys get your shit together!! Kisa I’m looking at you!!”

“Sensei~ I’m sorry~” Kisa-kun smiled innocently but with him you could never be so sure.

“Well then, since I’m so generous, I’ll give you another chance, Onodera.” Winking at Ritsu, Takano-sensei approached him gingerly with a rather predatory grin on his face. 

One might assume that Ritsu would be the center of jealousy, but quite on the contrary although their Sensei had a rather rabid fan-club composed not only by female members, he was somewhat also included? Ritsu could not really comprehend their obsession. Anyways, because of this type of background setting, a quite large part of the class was holding their breath watching enraptured the unfolding scene. 

_Ahh, he’s definitely flirting...teasing…killing me_. (ಠ_ಠ)

Nonchalantly, Takano-sensei set himself on Ritsu’s desk as if that was his place to begin with and starred directly down into his beautiful emerald colored eyes. 

“Now, look at the time! Guess class is already over for today~” The teacher announced without looking away from Ritsu as if his gaze was attracted to him by a magnetic force.

The whole class burst into a chorus of “Ewws!!” Ritsu could swear he heard some suspicious folks squeal which did not help to ease the tension filled up atmosphere in the least.

“Class is dismissed.”

“Right when things are getting interesting…” Kisa sounded weirdly enough disappointed.

Takano-sensei changed tactics: “Everyone get the fuck out!” (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

Disbelieving Ritsu observed how all his classmates including Kisa simply dissolved in a puff of smoke.

“Much better.” Satisfied Takano-sensei could finally concentrate his whole attention on the adorkable student.

“Though, in some ways I wouldn’t mind the onlookers.” The older man winked smirking. “But I know you couldn’t bear something like that, now. Could you?”

( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

“Sensei, please! I can’t any..more…!!” With a start Ritsu opened his eyes.

_Wait…were am I? Ugh…this is not my bed-!_

_Th-there is someone else besides me lying here…!_

_Oh…it’s just Takano…_

_Wahh!! It-it is T-taka-kano…!!!_

_Why? ;;A;;_

_Ah, yesterday I came back with him on the last train and then we…GOD! I want to fall back asleep!!! No, wait – what if I dream something weird like that again??! THEN-!!!_

_ARGH!!!_

“Good morning to you as well, Ritsu.” A husky voice greeted him.

“Geez, will you ever tune it down? Aren’t you way too energetic, huh?” The voice continued. “Especially, if you consider all the things we did last night~” The last sentenced was a mere whisper breathed into Ristu’s ear suggestively.

“I’m sorry, Takano-san…but…WAIT…what are YOU even saying right in the morning…!!!” _Shit, my internal scream seemed to have leaked out TT.TT_

“Besides, isn’t it all your fault!” Frustrated Ritsu griped his pillow and in a fit hit Takano a couple of times with it.

“What-?” Confused Takano tried to put a hold on Ritsu’s cute tantrum. Although sometimes exhausting and nerve-wracking, it was certainly never boring to be together with this guy. What a troublesome man…

“If you, Takano-san, hadn’t appeared in my dream! And to top it off as my high school teacher of all things! What’s more to think we were lov-!..... Ah! HAHAH! NEVERMIND!!! It was just some stupid ….mmph”

But it was already too late for excuses. In a swift move Takano pull the pillow-hitting-and-blabbering-Ritsu to his side over and connected their lips. Being caught unawares Ritsu’s mouth was slightly open, an opportunity, which the raven haired man wouldn’t let slip from his fingers in a million years – or better phrased – his tongue. Smoothly sliding it inside him, Takano made sure not to leave a single place unexplored and to his delighting surprise Ritsu, instead of shoving him off, responded to him quite passionately.

“Mmh”

Pretty reluctantly, Takano, due to lack of air, had to let go of the younger man. For a brief moment a silver string of saliva linked their tongues. 

“Hah.” Their rapid breathing rhythm filled the room.

Disheveled caramel brown hair spread out on his pillow, ragged breathing coming in and out, a flushed face, brilliant verdant eyes almost spilling over with emotion looking at him – this was one of Takano’s most favorite images. Unfortunately, it was one picture with an instant expiration date. In the blink of an eye it dissolved. Now, a hissing kitten was ready to pounce him and bite him to death.

 _Like this he’s also cute,_ Takano mused. _Yep, he is definitely bad for my heart…_ He reached out an arm and mussed up Ritsu’s hair even more.

“What the hell!!” Ritsu pouted in disbelieve, trying to hide his head behind his own hands.

Takano smiled and made air quotes, mouthing the words: “‘Isn’t it all your fault?’ Mmh? What do you say?”

“How should I react when you tell me you’ve dreamt of me?”

“Please, don’t appear in them uninvited!” 

“Oh, so if you invite me, it’s all good?”

“NO! And I wouldn’t do that! Not even in your dreams!!”

“Aw, you’re so not cute, at all.”

“Thank you. I don’t intend to be cute, either!”

“Come on. Admit it already!”

“What!?”

“That you love me.”

“…”

“Well?”

“No…nor in your dreams nor in my own ones…I’m never going-!”

“Ritsu, I love you.”

“Argh!!”

**??? dreams until Onodera confesses~** (ಥ⌣ಥ) (rubbing hands gleefully together)

Chibi Mini Theatre Omake~

Takano: **For now I wish you sweet dreams~** *sparkling smile*

Onodera: **And a good night!** *waving*

Takano & Onodera **: See you next dream!** *both blow kisses*

T: **Whatcha doin’?** *secretly jealous*

O: **Ehh? Isn’t th-this our ‘job’?** @.@

T: **You suck! Leave the fan service to me!** *glares*

O: **What?! *pissed* Aren’t you just jealous?** *sarcastic*

T:…

O: **T** **akano-san?** *feeling unsure*

T:…

O: **TAKANO-SAN?!** *desperate*

T: **Pffft…** *hysterical laugh*

O: **God! I H.A.T.E you!** *fumes* **Always making a fool out of me** *pouts*

T: *turning serious* **What if I am jealous?** *OMG…why so cute…sigh…but no emotion shows*

O: O.o *Oh no!*

T:*approaches _very_ closely* **YOU ARE ONLY ALLOWED TO BLOW ME….…kisses!**

O:*Whelp! I’m dead*

T: *picks half conscious Ritsu up* **Without this I can’t sleep. If you’d excuse us.** *goes away*

The clueless author has something to say: **Thanks for reading!** *bows*

FYI: Our boys don’t have morning breaths, just saying *wink* *wink* lol

**Author's Note:**

> PS: My goal here is to make Ritsu confess. Hopefully… I’m a very slow writer, maybe Nakamura-sensei might beat me haha That being said, comments/kudos could help me out here… (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
